Snow White P3 Style
by kiri.kumo
Summary: “Haah, aku ingin diberikan anak yang berkulit putih seputih salju, berbibir merah semerah darah. Dan kalo perlu… jago fighting biar bisa melindungi diri. Dan satu lagi, harus cantik seperti aku, --ibunya ini—ahem.” HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Snow white P3 style**

(Fic ancur berdasarkan Snow white gaya persona)

-Halah-

A/N: Maap, author lagi jayuz n ancur karena kecapekan tes masuk ini-itu. Di suatu pagi yang damai, author terbangun dan tiba-tiba saja ingin menulis cerita ini. Hahahaha. –malah jadi cerita—

Fandom: Shin megami tensei : Persona 3

Rating: K+?

Summary: "Haah, aku ingin diberikan anak yang berkulit putih seputih salju, berbibir merah semerah darah. Dan kalo perlu… jago fighting biar bisa melindungi diri. Dan satu lagi, harus cantik seperti aku, --ibunya ini—ahem."

"Tolong jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, Aki."

Disclaimer: Persona 3 punya Atlus. Snow white punya sapa? Ga inget. Tapi yang pasti ini snow white gaya saya sendiri, nyehehehe…

Saa, hajimemashou!! –kabur—

--

Mukashi, mukashi… di suatu kerajaan nun jauh disana…(dimana? –clingakclinguk-) hiduplah sepasang Raja dan... uhm... 'Ratu' yang dilanda kebingungan. Mereka menginginkan keturunan, tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum mendapatkannya. Sang 'ratu' mulai tidak sabar dan sering marah-marah.

Seperti hari ini. Teriakkan sang 'ratu' bisa terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru istana.

"Aaaarrrgh, gue bingung!! Gue mau anak, tapi kenapa nggak dapet-dapet sih?? Segala cara udah gue lakuin! Mandi kembang tujuh rupa? Udah. Minum jamu? Udah. 'maenan' tiap malem jumat? Udah jugaaaa... apa yang kuranggg??"

"Lo ngomong ama siapa sih?"

Tiba-tiba saja sang Raja muncul dari belakang dan mengagetkan kita semua --;

"Ini loh, Shinji! Gue bingung kenapa kita nggak bisa punya anak!! Padahal kita mesra banget ya kan??"

Shinji Cuma memalingkan wajah sambil menampilkan ekspresi bosan dan bergumam kecil, _'Iye, tapi berantemnya juga tiap hari. __Sampe tonjok-tonjokkan malah.'_ Yang untungnya tidak didengar oleh sang 'ratu'. Kalo kedengeran, bisa-bisa dia ditonjok lagi. Duile, susah amat punya 'istri' mantan petinju…

Tapi sebagai 'suami' yang baik (atau seme yang baik?), Shinji harus menghibur ukenya itu tentu saja.

"Udah, udah. Santai aja lagi. Kan katanya kalo mau dapet anak, musti biasain ngurus anak orang dulu. Tuh, gue udah ngadopsi Ken. Urusin aja dia dulu deeehhh…"

Itulah kata-kata yang diniatkannya akan menghibur sang ratu a.k.a Aki (males nulis ratu mulu). Tapi bukannya seneng, Aki malah ngamuk.

"Eh! Gue bukannya nggak saying sama Ken! Tapi kan gue pengen punya anak! Gimana sih lo! Tega banget! Tega banget Tegaaaaa!!"

Yak, bisa dipastikan malam itu Shinji babak belur lagi kena bogem dari Aki. Para pelayan yang mendengarnya Cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

--

Setelah puas menghantam Shinji dengan jab, upper cut, dan blow (halah), Aki duduk di sofa dan menatap jauh keluar jendela. Ternyata diluar sedang ada badai salju. Tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas dan mengucapkan keinginannya.

"Haaah... aku ingin diberikan anak yang berkulit putih seputih salju, berbibir merah semerah darah. Dan kalo perlu… jago fighting biar bisa melindungi diri. Dan satu lagi, harus cantik seperti aku, --ibunya ini—ahem."

Shinji Cuma menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan Aki yang aneh tadi.

"Tolong jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, Aki."

"Saya bisa mengabulkannya, yang mulia."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara ikutan nimbrung. Shinji dan Aki terdiam. Lalu mereka menatap satu sama lain. Perhatian mereka beralih ke jendela, tempat asal suara tersebut.

"Halo, yang mulia."

"EEEEEEHH?? Eh copooottt, plester gue copooottt!! Ada setaaannn!!"

Aki menjerit keras (pake acara latah segala lagi) ketika melihat keluar jendela. Tepat diluar jendela ada seorang kakek-kakek berhidung bengkok dan nyengir lebar.

"Waduh, saya bukan setan…saya Igor."

Si kakek tadi, Igor namanya, memperkenalkan diri dan entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa langsung berada di dalam ruangan tanpa membuka jendela.

"Igor… lalu apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

Shinji mulai penasaran. Begitu juga Aki. Setelah tersadar dari kagetnya yang lebay itu, dia langsung mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Merasa penting, Igor berdehem sebentar sebelum berbicara.

"Yang mulia 'Ratu' tadi ingin memiliki anak? Saya bisa mengabulkannya. Caranya, yang mulia 'ratu' harus...BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

(Note: Ga kepikiran caranya... halah, ga penting juga lagian. –ditabok karena seenak ndewe-)

Shinji dan Aki terkesiap. Ken yang juga ikut mendengarkan secara diam-diam alias nguping juga langsung meletakkan tangan di pipi a la poster film 'Home Alone' (Macaulay culkiiiinnnn). Koromaru yang berada di samping Ken juga hampir saja mengeluarkan suara _'aaauuu, sumpeee looo??'_ kalau nggak buru-buru di pelototin Ken dan diancem, _'awas lu berisik. Gue jadiin barbeque loh!'_.

"De... dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan anak?? Tapi nanti ini fic jadi M-Preg dong. Gimana?"

Aki tersadar dan segera menampilkan ekspresi yang lazim ditampilkan di komik Topeng Kaca.

"Oh my Kami!! Bener tuh! Kok gue ga mikir sampe sana??"

Shinji ikut-ikutan shock. Sebenernya ga masalah sih kalo fic ini jadi Mpreg, tapi di Indo masih dikit banget fic kaya gitu. Dan kebetulan gw bukan mpreg worshipper walau ga benci juga –loh authornya jadi curhat—

Igor tampak berpikir sebentar. Lalu setelah beberapa menit berpikir (lama amat), dia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ya sud, kalo gitu dipercepat. Besok yang mulia ratu akan melahirkan."

"HAH?? MELAHIRKAN DARI ENGLAND!! Cepet amat woi!! Gak real banget luh!!"

Igor Cuma terkekeh mendengar protes Aki. Lalu dia geleng-geleng kepala dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sumpah nggak meaning tapi bener.

"Namanya juga fic, yang mulia…Ya udah, pokoknya udah saya atur sang 'penerus' akan lahir besok pagi jam 6 waktu Gekkokan bagian utara. Yuk, dadah babai!"

Detik berikutnya, Igor sudah lenyap ditelan badai salju. Sementara yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

--

Gekkokan, jam 5 pagi WGU (waktu Gekkokan bagian Utara, halah)

"Oh mai kami!! Beneran gue hamil!! Anjrot anjrot impossible!!"

Ken dan Koromaru yang mendengar teriakkan dan makian Aki langsung melesat ke kamar Raja dan Ratu. Dan kagetlah mereka ketika melihat Aki dengan perut yang membesar. Shinji yang tampaknya baru bangun langsung melongo.

"I… ibunda? Kok perutnya… itu isinya anak?"

"Ya iyalah!! Masa kotoran!!"

Aki tampaknya jadi lebih sensitive karena sedang hamil XD

Ken langsung bersemangat dan menari-nari bersama Koromaru--atau lebih tepatnya, Koromaru yang diayun sama Ken--

"Yeaaahhh aku jadi kakak!! Yeaaahhh,"

Shinji mengelap keringat di dahinya dan mencoba menerima kenyataan. Sesuatu yang aneh bisa terjadi dalam semalam rupanya. Tapi baru saja dia menerima kenyataan dan siap untuk bersantai, Aki menjerit lagi.

"Gyaaaa!! Pe—perut gue sakit!! Apaan nih, ada air keluar!! Huaaaa, panggil dokter!!"

Shinji yang lagi cengok langsung berlari keluar memanggil dokter istana. Tampaknya kelahiran sang 'penerus' bakalan lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan XD

--

Gekkokan, jam 6 WGU…

Ternyata kelahiran sang 'penerus' tidak melenceng dari waktu yang diperkirakan. Dia tetap lahir jam 6 tepat. Dan selama kurang lebih 1 jam, Aki menjerit-jerit dan harus dipasangi alat pengaman agar tidak mengamuk dan menonjok orang lain (ya ampun, ini mo ngelahirin apa kesurupan ya?).

"Horeee!! Adik laki-laki!! Adik laki-laki!!"

Sementara Ken sibuk menari lagi bersama Koromaru, Shinji menemani Aki yang sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

"Selamat, Aki! Kau sudah berjuang!! Uhuuu… hiks…"

Tampaknya Shinji tidak bisa menahan perasaan harunya karena sudah berhasil menjadi ayah (WTF). Sedangkan Aki hanya memandangi bayi mungil di tangannya dengan perasaan bangga campur kesal.

"Nyebelin banget, tahu. Dia bikin gue capek!! Ga mau keluar sampe satu jam! Tau gini gue ga mau deh punya anak lagi! Capek banget!!"

Tapi kemarahan Aki tidak bertahan lama setelah melihat si bayi menguap dengan mulutnya yang mungil.

"Huaaaa, ni anak cantik banget sih, mirip ama gue!!"

…dan langsung jadi narsis.

"Lalu? Mau kita namakan siapa anak ini?"

Pertanyaan Ken menyadarkan Aki dan Shinji. Kedua orang yang sedang berbahagia karena baru jadi orang tua itu terlihat berpikir keras.

Terus berpikir…

Berpikir…

Sampai akhirnya mereka bingung sendiri. Mereka memang tidak pandai menamakan orang lain. Untung saja Ken sudah bernama Ken waktu masih di panti asuhan. Tadinya kalau dia belum bernama, Aki berniat menamakannya Polydeceus.

Melihat ayahanda dan ibunda nya bingung (dan ketakutan kalau-kalau si adik akan dinamakan entah Castor atau Pollux), Ken mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang kasih nama!! Namanya adalah…"

--

Huahahaha, saya hentikan sampai disini.

Sori kalo terkesan aneh –huwaaa—soalnya idenya di dapet setalah bangun tidur. Tapi pengen nulis… pengen nulis…

Review please. Author kalo udah bikin cerita berchapter gini pasti males nerusinnya… jadi tolong ingatkan saya untuk meneruskannya, hehehe…


	2. Daddy's death

**Snow white P3 style**

(Fic ancur berdasarkan Snow white gaya persona)

-Halah-

Fandom: Shin megami tensei : Persona 3

Rating: K+?

Summary: "Haah, aku ingin diberikan anak yang berkulit putih seputih salju, berbibir merah semerah darah. Dan kalo perlu… jago fighting biar bisa melindungi diri. Dan satu lagi, harus cantik seperti aku, --ibunya ini—ahem."

"Tolong jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, Aki."

Disclaimer: Persona 3 punya Atlus. Snow white punya sapa? Ga inget. Tapi yang pasti ini snow white gaya saya sendiri, nyehehehe…

Chap 2, update!!

Tolong dimaafkan kalo chapter yang ini jayuz… saya streeessss, huahahaha –ketawa stress--

--

"Aku saja yang kasih nama!! Karena lahir dari ayahanda Shinji dan Ibunda Aki, maka namanya..."

Aki dan Shinji menahan nafas. Mereka mempercayakan seluruhnya kepada Ken... karena naming sense mereka yang sangat buruk. Mereka berpikir pasti Ken punya usul yang lebih baik.

"Maka namanya Shinki, gabungan dari Shinji dan Aki."

Gubraks.

"Eh, dudul!! Shinki, Shinki… Emangnya dongbangshinki?? Gue ga mao nama anak gue jadi nama boyben!!"

Aki ngamuk-ngamuk sambil melempari apapun yang berada di dekatnya kearah Ken. Ken menghindari lemparan Aki sambil mengayunkan tongkat pel yang barusan ada di sudut kamar itu untuk melindungi diri.

"Waduh, KDRT ini!! Emangnya nama Shinki jelek ya? Kalo Ashin gimana??"

Ken masih tidak mau menyerah dan memberikan nama seenak perut. Tiba-tiba Shinji membawa garam dan di luar dugaan berkata,

"Garam itu asin."

Aki cengok.

Lalu Ken berubah jadi 'cewek' berkimono sambil menggendong boneka di belakangnya dan melanjutkan,

"Kalau aku Oshin."

Lalu kedua ayah dan anak itu tertawa garing. Aki yang habis kesabarannya melayangkan tinju jarak jauh ke arah mereka.

"Gak bapak gak anak sama aja!! Udah gue aja yang namain!! Namanya poly…"

"MINATO-CHAN!!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Seorang wanita yang berpakaian maid tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengambil bayi mungil tadi dari tangan Aki.

"Minato-chan, aku sangat menantikan kelahiranmu!! Dan menantikan kau tumbuh dewasa tentunya, ohoho. Dadah babai!"

Sedetik kemudian wanita itu kabur setelah meletakkan bayi tadi kembali di pelukkan Aki. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Minato-chan? Jadi namanya Minato nih?"

Ken yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Aki dan Shinji hanya berpandangan dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Yah… kalau begitu namanya Minato saja deh…"

Sementara itu di luar istana…

"Elizabeth, kerja bagus."

Wanita yang tadi meneriakkan nama 'Minato' menoleh ke arah seorang kakek-kakek yang bernama Igor. Elizabeth hanya tersenyum nakal.

"Habis kasihan kan kalo anak itu dinamain Polydeceus..."

--

17 tahun kemudian…

Minato tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda tampan (atau kalau menurut Aki, "Cantik kaya gue!!") dan kalem. Dia tidak pernah berlaku yang aneh-aneh dan cenderung mengikuti pendapat orang lain.

Jarang berbicara dan mempunyai senyuman yang lembut membuatnya popular di kalangan semua gender. Baik pria, wanita, maupun Waria.

Seperti layaknya seorang pangeran, dia dibesarkan dengan cara ningrat (pokoknya 'ningrat' dalam artian yang bisa diberikan oleh seorang ayah yang masuk dalam ikatan SSTI -Suami-suami takut istri- dan ibu yang selalu menjadikan ayah atau kakaknya menjadi kantung sansak). Pokoknya, dia benar-benar bahagia dan bersyukur dapat lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga unik seperti itu.

Tapi ternyata kebahagiaan tidak berlangsung lama.

4 Oktober tengah malam…

Kerajaan Gekkokan kehilangan raja mereka.

Raja mereka mangkat.

--

"Shinjiiii!! Shinji kau kejaaammm!! Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku begitu cepaaattt??"

Aki menangis di samping pembaringan suaminya. Semua orang yang berada di istana tidak ada yang berani mendekat. Mereka semua ikut merasa sedih, sekaligus takut kena bogem Aki.

Minato berdiri di ambang pintu kamar orang tuanya. Bingung. Ken menyentuh bahunya pelan.

"Ken-niisama…"

Ken hanya menggeleng dan menuntun Minato keluar menuju taman.

Minato duduk di samping air mancur di tengah taman. Sementara Ken berdiri membelakanginya. Punggungnya tampak bergetar.

"Ken-niisama..."

"Ayahanda... sebenarnya sikapnya semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini. Baru-baru ini aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Padahal dia tahu aku tidak suka diperlakukan begitu! Waktu aku protes, dia hanya bilang, 'maafkan aku karena selama ini tidak menjadi ayah yang baik bagimu'! Apa maksudnya?"

Punggungnya semakin bergetar hebat. Minato mencoba mengingat keanehan 'ayahanda' yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Ken.

"Ummm... kalau dipikir-pikir... iya ya dia aneh. Kemarin aku juga dibelikan MP4 baru… padahal dia selalu melarangku mendengarkan earphone keras-keras…"

"Keanehannya semakin hari semakin menjadi… lalu malam ini… malam ini tiba-tiba dia ingin makan ramen hagakure. Tampaknya dia benar-benar ingin sekali makan itu dan memakannya dengan rakus… lalu tahu-tahu… tahu-tahu…"

Ken berbalik badan dan membenamkan wajahnya ke rerumputan. Terdengar suara isakkan tangis yang semakin membesar dan diselingi tawa sinis.

"Dia tersedak ramen!! Ramen yang dia makan menghambat pernapasannya dan dia mati!! Uwaaaa!! Uwaahahahahaha!!"

Sekarang tidak jelas dia sedang menangis atau tertawa. Minato hanya memalingkan wajah dan berusaha menghalau keluarnya suara tawa dari mulutnya.

'Mati karena tersedak ramen… sungguh cara mati yang bermartabat bagi seorang raja...'

Selama sebulan penuh, kerajaan Gekkokan mengalami masa berkabung.

--

"Anak-anak... Ibunda punya berita untuk kalian..."

Minato dan Ken yang sedang bermain jan ken pon di kamar Minato langsung terdiam melihat Aki yang berwajah sedih masuk kesana. Minato yang perasa lalu membantu ibundanya duduk di kasur dan bertanya.

"Berita apa, Ibunda? Berita baik?"

"Seharusnya berita baik karena keuangan negeri kita yang sedang dalam masalah dapat teratasi... tapi..."

Tiba-tiba Aki berlinangan air mata dan menggigit glove nya sendiri. Kerajaan gekkokan memang mengalami krisis ekonomi yang parah sejak Raja mangkat. Apalagi Ratu menerapkan sistem pemerintahan tangan besi sehingga banyak rakyat yang berdemo.

"Kalau begitu berita buruk? Sebenarnya ada apa Ibunda?"

"IBUNDA AKAN MENIKAH LAGIIII!!"

Minato dan Ken bagaikan tersambar petir. Aki akan menikah lagi?? Lalu kenapa kelihatannya dia tidak senang dan malah menangis?? Apakah karena dia masih mencintai Shinji, suaminya yang meninggal karena tersedak ramen??

"Ibunda sebenernya ga mau nikah sama diaaa!! Tapi demi keluarga... demi negara ini!! Uwaaaaa!!"

Tangisan Aki semakin membesar. Sementara Ken dan Minato hanya terdiam dan bingung.

Sebenarnya siapa sih yang mau dinikahi oleh Aki sampe dia nangis ga rela begitu??

* * *

Bersambung, hahaha...

Oh, minna... saya mo minta izin... berhubung 3 hari lagi saya akan menghadapi UMB... Jadi fic ini hiatus dulu kira-kira 3 hari. Mungkin hari senin baru saya post chap 3 nyah... dimaklumi ya sodara-sodara...


	3. Run, Minato, Run!

**Snow white P3 style**

(Fic ancur berdasarkan Snow white gaya persona)

-Halah-

Fandom: Shin megami tensei : Persona 3

Rating: K+?

Summary: "Haah, aku ingin diberikan anak yang berkulit putih seputih salju, berbibir merah semerah darah. Dan kalo perlu… jago fighting biar bisa melindungi diri. Dan satu lagi, harus cantik seperti aku, --ibunya ini—ahem."

"Tolong jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, Aki."

Disclaimer: Persona 3 punya Atlus. Snow white punya sapa? Ga inget. Tapi yang pasti ini snow white gaya saya sendiri, nyehehehe…

Chap 3, akhirnya hadir! –haiyah--

Sebenernya gw janji mau nerusin fic ini sekitar hari senen, tapi ternyata gw ga sabaran haha. Jadiii yaaa…

Buat yang udah review, tengkyu so much, maaf reviewnya ga sempet dibales… Jadi saya bales disini aja ya

**violinist9091****:** Firasat apa ya? Hehe… Di chapter ini firasatmu akan terjawab, nak… daaannn… maaaaapppp… UMBnya gagal!! –Author nangis-

**Eu9eNi3****:** iyah ini saya apdet. Gimana Mana Khemia? Bikin ficnya yuuukkk

**schia kepanasan****:** Yaelah, ntar ni fic gw jadiin 'kau pilih sendiri petualanganmu' nih! Biar pembaca yang milih Minato bakal jadi ama siapa XD . Gaaa, becanda kok.. Pertanyaan anda akan terjawab disini, nyahahaha.

Yap... silahkan nikmati Chap.3 nya selagi hangat...

--

Mimpi buruk itupun akhirnya terjadilah…

Ratu Aki akhirnya menikah lagi dengan seorang Raja dari negeri seberang. Benar-benar negeri seberang, soalnya kalo mau ke negerinya musti nyeberang kali dulu pake getek...

Untuk menyingkat cerita, mari kita langsung saja...

Nama Raja itu adalah Junpei.

(Naaahhh!! Tebakan kalian benar?? Good, pembaca gw semuanya punya indera ke-enam!!)

Tampaknya sekarang Ken dan Minato mengerti kenapa Aki nggak sudi banget nikah sama dia. Dia itu super genit, sok asik, dan cerewetnya luar biasa. Jelas kebanting banget kalo dibandingin ama Shinji. Dan sialnya lagi, korban kegenitan favoritnya Junpei itu Minato.

Minato, yang statusnya mustinya anak tirinya itu.

Kalo Junpei udah kumat sukebe-nya, Ken yang repot. Soalnya Ken nggak sudi banget adik satu-satunya dijamah sama oom-oom senang macem begitu. Aki juga sering nonjokkin Junpei supaya Junpei tahu diri, tapi yang bersangkutan kayaknya udah kebal ditonjok (atau malah Masochist) sehingga nggak kapok-kapok.

Tapi, sebenarnya Junpei juga punya satu fakta yang sangat mencengangkan dan spektakuler. Sebenarnya Junpei sempat punya anak hasil dari perkawinannya yang terdahulu. Sebenarnya Aki, Ken, dan Minato tidak pernah melihat secara langsung sih. Soalnya si anak ini lagi belajar di luar negeri. Tapi Ken dan Minato pernah melihat fotonya sekali waktu lagi niat ngerjain Junpei (Ken aja, Minato engga).

Waktu itu secara tidak sengaja Minato menjatuhkan foto yang ada diatas meja. Ternyata itu foto Junpei dan anaknya.

Setelah melihat itu, Ken yakin kalau keajaiban dunia sudah bertambah satu. Menurutnya nggak mungkin banget Junpei punya anak secakep itu kalo bukan keajaiban dunia. Sementara Minato yang terpesona langsung nyibet foto itu dan ga dibalikkin (oooi, maling!!).

--

Setelah beberapa bulan mempunyai ayah tiri, Minato jadi resah (walau mukanya tetep lempeng).

Resah karena takut digrepe-grepe, resah karena di-stalk, resah karena BBM naik...

Pokoknya intinya dia nggak nyaman lagi berada di istana itu.

Semua karena ulah suatu makhluk tengil bernama Junpei.

Ken juga tampaknya merasakan hal yang sama. Dia khawatir akan keselamatan adiknya. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan menjaga Minato karena Junpei yang licik itu malah mengharuskannya ikut wajib militer. Ya, Junpei berusaha menyingkirkan Ken karena menghalanginya 'bersenang-senang' dengan Minato. Apalagi Aki sekarang semakin sering sakit. Kayaknya dia tertekan harus nikah sama Junpei. Dan akhirnya kondisi psikologisnya mempengaruhi fisiknya dan mengakibatkan dia jadi penyakitan.

Saat ini, kedua kakak beradik itu kini tengah berada di kamar Minato untuk membicarakan kemalangan yang menimpa mereka.

"Minato… kepergianku tinggal beberapa minggu lagi… si reseh itu rupanya ingin memisahkan kita!!"

Ken berkata dengan penuh amarah. Sementara Minato hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kalau begitu siapa nantinya yang akan melindungi aku…?"

Minato berkata dengan lirih. Saaangaaaat Lirih sekali sampai orang lain harus memakai pembantu pendengaran untuk mendengarnya. Untunglah Ken sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini dan dapat mendengar perkataan adiknya itu dengan jelas.

"Minato…"

Ken maju dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Ken-niisama…"

Minato pun melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu mereka berpelukaaaannn (teletubbiesss)…TAPI NGGAK JADI.

Perwujudan kasih sayang antar saudara itu terpaksa terhenti ketika terdengar jeritan panik dari kamar Aki.

"Jangan-jangan…"

Ken dan Minato berpandangan dengan cemas dan akhirnya berlari menuju kamar ibunda mereka.

--

Kecemasan Minato dan Ken terbukti. Kondisi Aki semakin parah. Bahkan barusan dia muntah darah (sakit apa sih dia??). Minato hanya bisa memandangi dengan sedih sementara Ken mengurus Aki.

"Minato..."

Minato tercengang ketika Aki memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya ibundanya itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya memintanya untuk mendekat. Dengan ragu-ragu, Minato mendekati Aki.

"Minato, umurku sudah tidak lama lagi..."

Ken dan Minato terkejut mendengar pernyataan Aki itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka sebuah penyakit nggak jelas yang bersumber dari stress bisa menyebabkan kematian. Ken yang pertama kali tersadar dari shock nya berusaha menghibur sebagai anak yang paling tua.

"Ibunda bicara apa? Pasti bisa sembuh kok, kalau diobati…"

"**Nggak bisa!! Masalahnya gue sendiri tuh mau mati tauk!!"**

Ken langsung nginyem setelah dibentak Aki begitu. Sementara Minato hanya bisa bersimpati dalam hati.

'_Gue ngerti... daripada kawin ama Junpei juga mendingan gue mati...'_

"Ibunda mau buru-buru koit trus ketemu ama ayahanda kalian di surga! Tapi masalahnya, kalian ntar sapa yang jaga??"

Ken dan Minato terdiam lagi. Bener juga. Mati itu masalah gampang, tapi ntar anaknya siapa yang jagain?

"Makanya, Minato... Kaburlah, nak! Larilah jauh-jauh, jangan sampai ketangkep sama si 'anu'! Jagalah kehormatanmu!"

Dengan berapi-api, Aki memberi titah kepada anak bungsunya tersebut. Minato mengangguk pelan. Setelah tersenyum puas, Aki perlahan menutup matanya... dan membisikkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Shinji, sekarang aku akan datang menemuimu."

--

Seminggu setelah kematian Aki, Minato benar-benar kabur dari istana. Junpei kelabakan dan menginterogasi Ken yang saat itu sedang main PS3 di kamarnya.

"Hei, kamu!! Si Minato kemana??"

Ken yang merasa terganggu konsentrasinya Cuma menjawab jawaban yang pendek dan tidak memuaskan,

"Meneketehe."

Beberapa jam berlalu... Minato masih belum kembali juga. Junpei mulai menyadari adanya suatu keganjilan. Ken yang merasa terganggu karena dari tadi Junpei nggak keluar dari kamarnya lalu menyodorkan kertas ke muka Junpei.

"Tuh, kalo itu bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih tenang."

Junpei bengong sejenak dan membacanya. Ternyata kertas itu adalah surat dari Minato.

Begini bunyinya…

_Ayahanda ku yang baru…males banget deh gue manggil gitu,_

_Aku pergi. Jangan cari aku._

_Tertanda, Minato._

_P.S._

_Foto anakmu aku bawa._

"APPPUAAAA?? MINATO KABURR?? PENGAWAAAALLL!!"

Toa Junpei langsung membahana ke seluruh penjuru istana. Ken buru-buru nyumpel kuping pake kapas dan ngelanjutin main PS3.

* * *

Seperti biasa, bersambung, hahaha…

Di chap ini akhirnya Aki menyusul Shinji, ihiks…


	4. Tanaka ditiban bayi badak

Snow white P3 style

(Fic ancur berdasarkan Snow white gaya persona)

-Halah-

Fandom: Shin megami tensei : Persona 3

Rating: K+?

Summary: "Haah, aku ingin diberikan anak yang berkulit putih seputih salju, berbibir merah semerah darah. Dan kalo perlu… jago fighting biar bisa melindungi diri. Dan satu lagi, harus cantik seperti aku, --ibunya ini—ahem."

"Tolong jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, Aki."

Disclaimer: Persona 3 punya Atlus. Snow white punya sapa? Ga inget. Tapi yang pasti ini snow white gaya saya sendiri, nyehehehe…

Huaaa, maaf saya lama banget ga nge-up date DX

Belakangan ini banyak pikiran, jadi mau nerusin fic kok setengah hati… tapi karena udah buat, masa mo saya berhentiin di tengah jalan? Jadi ini saya lanjutkan, hehehe…

Chap 4, hadir –akhirnyaaa-

--

Minato berlari ke hutan… tidak, dia tidak lari ke pantai, atau memecahkan gelas biar ramai. Tidak, di hutan dia tidak nyolong rambutan, sampai harus dikejar-kejar orang utan.

Sebenarnya Minato tidak tega meninggalkan Ken sendirian, tapi dia harus menuruti perintah terakhir ibundanya. Dan lari dari si mesum, tentu saja…

Tapi kepanikan rupanya membuat Minato jadi tidak berhati-hati. Secara tidak sengaja dia tersandung kerikil dan terjatuh. Dan secara 'Tidak Sengaja' pula muncullah seorang om-om yang langsung histeris ketika melihatnya.

"Oh, ya ampun! Itu kan si…"

Minato langsung merasa nggak enak hati ketika melihat om-om yang kelihatannya girang itu. Tampaknya dia pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Jangan-jangan suruhannya si Junpei.

Kecurigaan Minato sebenarnya benar. Om-om itu, yang sering muncul di TV dengan Jingle, "Here comes Tanakaaaa, over the air wave for youuu" itu adalah salah satu antek Junpei yang sengaja dikerahkan untuk mencari Minato.

Tanaka lalu memperhatikan Minato dari atas sampai ke bawah. Minato merinding, dia sudah biasa ditatap orang lain, tapi ditatap om-om beda lagi rasanya.

_"Jangan-jangan, nih orang mau macem-macem sama gue…"_, pikir Minato dalem hati.

Pikiran Minato tepat sekali. Tanaka sedang merencanakan hal yang buruk. Untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang apa yang dipikirkan Tanaka, mari kita buat cerita ini ke Tanaka's POV.

**Tanaka's POV**

_Aku Cuma sedang berjalan-jalan pagi di hutan ketika si raja bodoh itu menelponku. Katanya anak bungsunya kabur dari rumah, ya ampun. Wajar sih kalo kabur, secara siapa sih yang mo dipegang-pegang sama bapak tiri sendiri? Yaiks._

_Heheh, kalo gitu mendingan gue aja yang nemuin tuh anak duluan, ga bakalan gue balikkin ke Junpei, enak aja. Bakal gue simpen buat gue sendiri lah._

_Makanya kaget banget waktu ngeliat dia lagi ada di hutan. Pake acara jatoh segala lagi. Ya ampun, Tuhan masih berpihak kepadaku!! Mana jatohnya seksi pula, uhuehuehue..._

**End of Tanaka's POV**

Sekarang kita tahu kan segimana bahayanya membiarkan Minato berdua dengan om-om seperti itu di hutan sepi? Mana pikirannya mesum lagi... padahal Minato kan nggak pake rok (secara dia 'Pangeran' gitu loh! Ya ampuuun).

Merasakan bahaya mengancam, Minato buru-buru bangun dan siap-siap lari dari situ. Tapi Tanaka keburu menangkap tangannya dan senyum mesum ala om-om gitu.

"Eits, mau kemana, anak manis? Kok buru-buru gitu?"

Minato langsung mau muntah saking jijaynya.

"Ssss…saya mau… mau pulang ke rumah saya di dalem hutan situ…"

"Hah? Masa pangeran rumahnya di dalem hutan??"

Uupsie... Tampaknya Minato salah ngasih alesan. Tanaka juga Cuma senyum-senyum doang gitu, merasa perangkapnya berhasil.

Tapi tuhan masih memberikan kasihnya kepada Minato, karena pada saat itu salah satu kurcaci penghuni hutan lewat.

--

"Lhooo... itu kan!"

Si kurcaci gendut yang kebetulan lewat itu bernama Nozomi Suemitsu. Dan secara kebetulan juga, Minato mengenalnya. Dulu dia sering memberikan makanan sisa di istana ke kurcaci itu, sampe akhirnya tu kurcacai jadi gendut n lebar gitu bentuknya. _Atau emang dari dulu udah gendut ya? Minato lupa..._

Pokoknya karena keseringan dikasih makanan istana yang high quality, dia jadi songong dan mengklaim dirinya sebagai pengkritik makanan.

Tapi sesongong-songongnya seorang kurcaci, tentu masih punya harga diri dan rasa harus balas budi. Karena itu, dia mengerti kalau Minato butuh pertolongan dan menariknya pergi dari situ.

Tanaka cengok.

"Eh! Mau dibawa kemana?? Dasar kurcaci **gendut**!!"

Kliing. Nozomi langsung bangkit kemarahannya begitu mendengar kata 'gendut'. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Minato dan...

Lompat ke punggung Tanaka.

"Auch...", Minato menutup matanya ngeri. Terdengar bunyi _"Kraaak"_ yang sangat memilukan saat Nozomi lompat ke punggung Tanaka tadi. Minato jadi merasa sedikit kasihan sama Tanaka.

"Huh, balasan karena ngatain aku gendut, dasar om-om."

Nozomi lalu menggandeng tangan Minato lagi dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ.

Korban : Tanaka

Keluhan : Sakit pinggang, tulangnya retak, encok... ditiban ama bayi badak…

* * *

Tsuzuku… desu XD

Ternyata Nozomi bukan kurcaci gendut, tapi kurcaci sensi, huahaha -ditiban-


End file.
